Blood, Sweat
Blood, Sweat & Tears IV was the fourth CAW wrestling click-per-view event of its name produced by SCAW. It took place on October 10, 2010 at the Rogers Centre in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Fifteen matches were scheduled, plus two in the Preshow. The Green Lantern and Spider-Man wrestled for the SCAW Championship in the main event. BSTIVShaqvLeBron.jpg|Once teammates, these former tag team champions collide in Toronto. BSTIVLeatherfacevThomson.jpg|CAW's OCM returns to mainstream CAW. And he's ready to get hardcore. Leatherface takes on Mick Thomson. BSTIVHSESvClaus&Hellboy.jpg|Santa Claus and Hellboy take on the Holy Straight Edge Society. If Santa and Hellboy can get by the Society, they face the Lord and Savior. BSTIVAllAmericans&GhostRidervAnimationEvolution.jpg|Can a powerful alliance eliminate the Evolution once and for all? BSTIVDr._DoomvInuyasha.jpg|A virus has been unleashed on CAW. Inuyasha faces its creator. Can he stop the infection, and who will be infected? BSTIVSCAWTagTeamTitles.jpg|Optimus Maximus take on The Joker and Jack Sparrow for the SCAW Tag Team Championship. BSTIVUltimateZeroOne.jpg|One of the toughest matches in CAW returns at BST4. Plus, the SCAW return of Spock and the legendary Mr. Clean. BSTIVInternetChampionship.jpg|Might meets magic as Internet Champion Harry Potter defends his title against He-Man. BSTIVHomervRobin.jpg|Two careers at a crossroads. Will Robin get his career-defining win or will Homer Simpson's new attitude pave the way to victory? BSTIVLincolnvAnakin.jpg|Abraham Lincoln faces Anakin in a street fight. Will Anakin finally get his retribution? BSTIVIron-ManvsSupermanV2.jpg|Man of Iron. Man of Steel. Only one can claim dominance. BSTIVSCAW_Championship.jpg|Green Lantern faces CAW legend Spider-Man for the SCAW Championship. =Event= Preshow Ivan Drago & Zod defeated Freakazoid & The Thing when Zod pinned The Thing after a head butt to the back of the head. War Machine pinned Captain Marvel after a Mortar Slam. Preliminary matches He-Man pinned Harry Potter after a He-Manator Slam to win the SCAW Internet Championship. Hellboy & Santa Claus defeated The Holy Straight Edge Society in a 5 on 2 Gauntlet Match. Santa pinned Brother Jackson after a Jingle Bell Drop, Santa pinned Brother Vincent after a Slam to Hell from Hellboy, Hellboy pinned Brother Jay after a Doomstone, Santa pinned Brother Robert and Hellboy pinned Lord And Savior after a Doomstone. Hellboy then sent him to hell. Mick Thomson pinned Leatherface after a Black Hole Slam. Fred Durst interviewed Michael Jordan. Steve Nash made an appearance. Jack Sparrow & The Joker defeated Optimus Prime & The Gladiator to win the SCAW Tag Team Championship when Joker pinned Gladiator after a hard Irish whip onto an exposed turnbuckle. Gladiator and Optimus turned against each other. The Prince of Persia defeated Ryu Hayabusa, The White Ranger, Mr. Clean, Yusuke Urameshi and Spock in an Ultimate Zero-One Match to retain the SCAW Zero-One Championship. Anakin attacked Harry Potter backstage. Kobe Bryant & David Beckham came out to insult Canada but Steve Nash & Wolverine confronted them and it turned into a tag team match. Nash pinned Kobe after a Game Winner. Sandman gave Kobe a Five-Knuckle Shuffle. Superman pinned Iron Man after a Speeding Bullet. Shaquille O'Neal pinned LeBron James after a Shaq Knife Power Bomb. LeBron attacked Mr. T who came out to taunt him. Abraham Lincoln found The Prince of Persia attacked backstage. Ichigo Kurosaki, Edward Elric & Kazuma Kuwabara defeated Guile, Captain America & Ghost Rider in 3-on-3 Elimination Tag Team Match. Robin pinned Homer Simpson with a Crucifix Pin. Homer continued his assault after the match. Anakin pinned Abraham Lincoln after a Death Star Driver. Lincoln appointed Max Payne as the guest referee but instead Anakin attacked him. Sub-Zero attacked Anakin later in the match. Avril Lavigne and Amy Lee brawl backstage. Main event Inuyasha pinned Doctor Doom after a DDT onto a steel chair. Doctor Doom, Venom and Optimus Prime attacked Inuyasha. The Green Lantern pinned Spider-Man after 3 Green Lights to retain the SCAW Championship. =Results= Category:2010 Category:Blood, Sweat & Tears